1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a silica-based film, a silica-based film, a method of making the same, and an electronic component provided with the silica-based film.
2. Related Background Art
SiO2 films, formed by CVD, having a relative permittivity of about 4.2, have conventionally been used as a material for forming an interlayer insulating film. However, from the viewpoint of reducing the capacity between wires in the device so as to improve the operating speed of LSI, materials which can exhibit a lower dielectric constant have been in demand.
For this demand, SiOF films, formed by CVD, having a relative permittivity of about 3.5, have been developed. Further, organic SOG (Spin On Glass), organic polymers, etc. have been developed as insulating materials having a relative permittivity of 2.5 to 3.0. Also, as an insulating material having a relative permittivity of 2.5 or less, porous materials having a pore in a film have been considered effective, and they have vigorously been under study and development so as to be employed in interlayer insulating films for LSI.
As a method of forming such a porous material, one using organic SOG has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. HEI 11-322992 and HEI 11-310411. This method heats a composition containing a hydrolytic condensate and a polymer having a volatile or decomposing property, so as to form a film, and then heats the film, so as to form a pore in the film, thereby yielding a porous material.